Pensamientos en la batalla
by KurenaiShiba
Summary: Fanfiction centrado en Byakuya moribundo tras su lucha con As Nodt.


Pensamientos en la Batalla

Byakuya Kuchiki trató de mirar de nuevo a aquél siniestro quincy de pelo largo, pero no fue capaz. Él último ataque había nublado casi por completo sus sentidos; sólo notaba la sangre caliente sobre la piel de su rostro y torso, con su característico olor metálico. El olor que tan bien conocía, que a todo guerrero debe acompañarle como una sombra hasta su último suspiro. Sin embargo, el dolor físico que sus heridas deberían producirle había desaparecido. Sus extremidades estaban dormidas; sus oídos, sordos.

Se tambaleó cuando sus piernas no pudieron seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y cayó contra un muro. Se quedó apoyado allí, sin poder moverse. Asustado. No sabía si recibiría un nuevo golpe, si su enemigo acudiría para rematarle. No sabía dónde estaba su hermana, ni sus subordinados. No podía verles. A su alrededor solo había una nube roja y negra, y el hedor de la muerte. Aún así, se negó a cerrar los ojos. Porque esa inquietante escena borrosa era lo único que podía mantenerle conectado a ellos, al igual que el temor a perderles que crecía dentro de él. La única esperanza que le quedaba de poder seguir con vida, cuidando de Rukia. Manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho a la persona que más había amado. Cómo lamentaba no poder velar por ella en ese instante, no poder protegerla. Una fugaz imagen de su posible muerte acudió a su mente, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Eso sí lo notó.

Durante un breve instante le pareció escuchar a Rukia, llamándole. Y luego nada. Ni siquiera el ruido de las espadas, ni los gritos desesperados de sus aliados, ni las bravuconerías de los invasores. Su propia voz trataba de resonar en su cabeza, para hacerle reaccionar. Para hacer que se levantara, tomara su zampakuto y castigara con ella a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño a los suyos. Pero su katana ya no le respondería, y empezaba a dudar si esto que estaba ocurriendo no sería un castigo para él, por su arrogancia, que le había hecho olvidar por un tiempo aquella promesa a la que ahora dedicaba su existencia, por su negligencia como hermano, por su soberbia, por haber sido cruel y altivo con los demás, por creerse superior a ellos. Por no haber sabido cuidar de Hisana, por haberla introducido egoístamente y a la fuerza en un mundo que no era el suyo. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella si pudiera verle, hundido, humillado y temeroso. Qué palabras de aliento le dedicaría. Evocó la sonrisa de su rostro, y la profunda tristeza de sus ojos malvas, provocada por el arrepentimiento de actos pasados que no se podían borrar. Hisana… le gustaba recordarla vestida de novia, levemente sonrojada y temblorosa. Bella y joven, como un delicado lirio en flor, e igual de efímera. Por ella se había enfrentado a su familia, había roto las normas que imperaban entre la nobleza y había condenado a su clan a perder parte del prestigio que ostentaba desde hacía generaciones. No habría podido evitarlo, ni siquiera de haber querido. Desde la primera vez que la vio supo que aquella chica morena sería su esposa. Esa chica que, vestida con harapos y con los pies llenos de barro, podría haber sido capaz de eclipsar a cualquier dama de la alta sociedad en la que él estaba acostumbrado a moverse. Quería que aquellos ojos misteriosos le mirasen cada día que le quedaba. Le hubiera gustado haber podido liberarlos de los remordimientos que los inundaban, haber podido salvar a Hisana de su memoria manchada, de la enfermedad que la iba debilitando. Sufrió con ella mientras se deterioraba, mientras adelgazaba y desaparecía poco a poco. Hasta que regresó al flujo de las almas llevándose con ella un poco de él, parte de su esencia que sabía que nunca regresaría. Una pizca de su alegría, un pedazo de su humanidad. En lugar de eso, le dejó un deber hacia ella y la determinación de cumplir con su petición y de guardar su secreto el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, esa determinación se había quebrado y no había sido capaz de hacer honor completamente a ninguna de sus dos promesas. Rukia sabía que ella era su hermana, sabía que la había abandonado y en lo que respecta a él… No tenía lágrimas suficientes para redimirse por la forma en la que la había tratado.

Cayó al suelo. El golpe le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones de forma brusca y le dejó sin aire. Por unos segundos creyó que iba a ahogarse. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque no hubiera cerrado los ojos, había permanecido en un estado de letargo profundo. Recuperó la respiración con dificultad. Aún le costaba escuchar, pero su vista había regresado a él como una maldición; no vio a Rukia por ninguna parte, solo cadáveres vestidos de negro tirados a su alrededor sin orden ni concierto. No podía sentir su energía tampoco. Quizá estaba destinado a perder a todas las personas que le importaban. Quizá aquello fuera su versión del infierno.

Quiso mover su brazo para alcanzar su espada en un último intento desesperado, pero no llegó a alcanzarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Fue consciente de que, por mucho que quisiera, no podría ayudar a nadie. Se sintió impotente, y lloró. Lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en silencio, con discreción. Su llanto formó lentos surcos en sus mejillas. Lloró por no haber vivido la infancia de Rukia, por no haber envejecido con Hisana, por sus subordinados muertos. Por sus padres, a los que había decepcionado. Porque para él no habría consuelo ni en la propia muerte. Y volvió a sentir el miedo que su enemigo había hecho que reconociese y la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado.

Había empezado a llover. El agua se había mezclado con la tierra y su sangre, formando un barro rojizo que le asfixiaba. Apretó los puños, y se dispuso a levantarse. No estaba dispuesto a permanecer con la cara en el fango por más tiempo. Se acercó dando traspiés al muro contra el que había estado recostado y volvió a apoyarse en él, mientras la lluvia limpiaba su rostro y despejaba sus atrofiados sentidos. Las heridas empezaban a dolerle y podía escuchar los chillidos de algunos de sus compañeros pidiendo auxilio. Comenzó a percibir una energía conocida, que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad: se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki. Casi al mismo tiempo sintió la débil energía de Rukia. Sonrió al comprender que estaba viva y que, con Ichigo de su lado, las posibilidades de ganar aquella batalla aumentaban. Él no dejaría que a Rukia le ocurriera nada. Había sido capaz de salvarla hasta del mismo Byakuya. Era para ella lo que a él le hubiera gustado ser para Hisana. Le hubiera gustado haber hecho cambiar la mentalidad de la familia Kuchiki para que hubieran aceptado a su esposa, pero tras haberse enfrentado a las normas tan descaradamente se echó hacia atrás, y dejó que Hisana se viera en una posición difícil dentro de su familia política, marchitándose con cada mal gesto que le dedicaban. Ichigo, en cambio, había conseguido cambiarle a él por el bien de Rukia, y le había regalado la paz de la relación fraternal que mantenía ahora con ella. Aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, admiraba a Ichigo Kurosaki, y le debía mucho. Antes de que el joven le desafiara, él apenas miraba a su hermana adoptiva a la cara. Solía contestarle con monosílabos, de espaldas a ella, distante y frío. Podían pasar meses sin hablar, ni verse. Su parecido con Hisana le atormentaba, y le recordaba constantemente que su mujer ya no estaba con él. Que ella no había llegado a conocerla, ni siquiera a saber que estaba viva para poder aliviar, aunque solo fuera superficialmente, su conciencia. Y no podía soportarlo. Sabía que la situación y su actitud hacían sufrir a Rukia, pero no hacía nada por remediarlo. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Se distanciaron, y pasaron a ser como dos fantasmas silenciosos y taciturnos que ocupaban un mismo espacio, tratando de no ser conscientes de la existencia del otro. Hasta que Ichigo Kurosaki le hizo darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, devolviéndole así a Rukia, su orgullo. Lo único que le quedaba, al final.

Vio cómo el joven de cabello naranja se aproximaba blandiendo su espada, y la esperanza volvió a él, y llenó su espíritu. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo, esperando a que llegara, mientras la imagen de Hisana bajo los cerezos que tanto solían gustarle le sonreía en su mente, agradecida.


End file.
